1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging device for an electronic element and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For preventing electrical properties of an electronic element from being worsened due to moisture or pollutants, it is necessary to protect the electronic element, for example, a light emitting diode, by using a package device to prolong a lifetime of the electronic element.
A conventional package device for a light emitting diode is shown in FIG. 1, and includes a substrate 91, a frame body 92 disposed on the substrate 91 and having a space for receiving a semiconductor chip (not shown), and a lens 93 covering the frame body 92 to encapsulate the semiconductor chip inside the package device. The substrate 91 can be a ceramic substrate having a copper pattern formed thereon for electrical connection with the semiconductor chip. The frame body 92 can be made of metal or plastic, and is attached to the substrate 91 using an adhesive.
However, the semiconductor chip will release heat energy during operation, thereby aging and degrading the adhesive or causing the frame body 92 to depart from the substrate 91. Therefore, the encapsulation of the chip is likely to be worsened with time such that the lifetime of the conventional package device is shortened. Besides, when the frame body 92 is made of metal, it is necessary to take measures to insulate the copper pattern on the substrate 91 from the frame body 92, and thus arises in inconvenience when packaging the chip.